1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera, such as a digital camera, and the like, for electronically recording an object image, and to a photographing composition determination apparatus mountable on the electronic camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are proposed electronic cameras devised to improve usability assuming a mode of use in which users enjoy images photographed by the electronic cameras by replaying them on televisions and the like as a display technology used in the electronic cameras.
For example, as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-33865, there is a technology for recording, together with the image, the attitude information of an electronic camera in photographing, and displaying upright images at all times based on the attitude information when the images are replayed.
However, in the technology disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-33865, so-called “determination of longitudinal and lateral compositions” depends on a switch operation executed by a user. Accordingly, a disadvantage has arisen in that the operation is troublesome and that a vertical direction when an image is photographed may not be in agreement with a vertical direction when the image is displayed if a switch is erroneously operated.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a photographing composition determination apparatus capable of detecting longitudinal and lateral photographing compositions (attitudes of a camera) without requiring a user to intentionally execute a special operation, and to provide an electronic camera on which the device is mounted.